Frozen Stars
by fantasygrrl101
Summary: A human girl is traveling alone, when she meets a Rider. Not just any Rider. It is Eragon Bromsson. When he tells her to head north, she runs into Murtagh. Literally. Crappy summary, but my first fic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Near the bubbling Az Ragni River, at the edge of the Beor Mountains, a horse whinnied shrilly as a lone Fanghur landed in the narrow path in front of it. The human girl riding the stallion retrieved her bow and unsheathed an arrow. Mirella was tall for her age, just turned 18. The small amount of magic she had stored in the emerald pendant around her neck would help her defeat the beast, but she still kept her distance. The dragon-like monster, watched her intently, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

She copied it.

"Stenr rïsa," the girl whispered. Behind the looming beast, a heavy, granite stone rose in the air. She waited until the beast stopped moving for a moment, the dropped the stone on top of its neck. With the brute immobilized, she stepped closer to it. When she was level with it, she shot it in the head, twice, to make sure it was dead.

She didn't bother to see if the creature had enough meat on it, she couldn't move the stone she had dropped on it earlier. Her measly amount of magic had been depleted. She silently cursed herself for not storing anymore in the pendant earlier. She strode back to the big, chestnut horse, and patted his head.

She mounted the animal again, and cooed soothing words in his ear. Then she spurred him forward. She made it out of the mountain range, but the shadow still loomed over her. Mirella stopped to set up her small tent as the sun started to dance on the horizon. In the distance she could see where the river curved back slightly. She grimaced at the thought of riding all day tomorrow. She was already sore from today's ride. And the one before that. She strapped the horse to a bush near the river, and gave him a carrot. Then she entered the modest tent, and stripped. Once she covered herself with the towel, she stepped outside and headed for the river.

She bathed and swam for an hour, enjoying the cool water. When she had finished and changed into her pajamas, she stepped out one last time, to look at her favorite thing in the world: the stars. They came out slowly, almost one by one, and she enjoyed seeing them. _Like seeing old friends,_ she thought. When the sky was dotted with silver, and the moon had risen, Mirella wandered back inside.

She landed on her cot and fell asleep, thinking of the stars and the moon dancing in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, new chapter! I was reading over the first one, and realized how short it was. I hope I can fix this in the near future, but I'm not very good at this. Enjoy!**

* * *

The agitated whinny of her horse woke Mirella the next morning. She quickly threw on a clean tunic and pants, and then hurried outside. As she looked around for the cause of the animal's fear, an enormous shadow passed over her. She glanced skyward and gasped at the beautiful blue dragon gliding towards the ground.

The ground shook slightly as the beast landed. A Rider she hadn't noticed before climbed down and started towards her. She recognized him as Eragon Shadeslayer, the same Rider who had led her in the Battle of Farthen Dûr. She stopped in front of her horse, and he stopped not far from her.

"Sorry for the disturbance," he began, looking at her with bright blue eyes. His hair was windswept from the ride and a bit longer than she remembered. Mirella thought he looked worn and, as she gazed upon Saphira, so did the dragon.

"It is alright, I had overslept anyway." She absently petted her horse, as he continued talking.

"Do I know you?" he asked, a puzzled look playing on his features.

Mirella laughed lightly. "Yes. Well, maybe. I followed you in the Battle of Farthen Dûr."

"Oh! You are… Mirella. Weren't you the one of Nasuada's guards?" he asked. So he did remember her. She smiled.

"Yes, I was her personal guardian," Mirella told him. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything you want."

"What has happened since you left? As I was not permitted to leave, I have had almost no news of you, Nasuada, or even the king." She had been injured in the battle by a spell and a well-aimed blow to the head. When the soldier had left her for dead, she had been spared. When the combat had subsided and she had been found alive, Ajihad's men had taken her back, where she had been in slow recovery.

"The war is over, and Galbatorix is dead." Eragon gave her a summary of the last battle, and she hung on every detail.

"Well, then I guess I have nowhere to go." Mirella said, after he was finished. He gave her a confused look, and she explained. "I was going to join your armies, but now there are none. I don't really have a home, I had traveled before Ajihad found me."

Eragon paused to ponder this. After a minute, he looked at her and smiled. "I know exactly where you can go."

* * *

**Well, there you go! Hope you like it! Please review. It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love reading all of your fabulous reviews! They make writing this story worth the time and effort. I couldn't get everything to come out right for this chapter. Oh well, please enjoy!**

* * *

I stood beside my horse, and waved as Eragon and Saphira took off again. The last I saw of the Rider and his dragon was a shining blue point that I soon lost among the clouds. I sighed and went to pack my tent.

XxXxXxXxX

I stopped my mount, again, and pulled out my map of Alagaesia. Ajihad gave it to me, and I treasured it because it was the first gift I had ever received. It was also a very accurate and detailed record. I glanced at it before deciding to travel North for another day, then start heading West. I knew the elves would probably never let me in their woods, so I had to go all the way around to Marna. There I could rest and resupply.

Eragon had told me head North, and search for another Rider. I didn't understand it completely, but I was sure he meant well. I only knew that this Rider had fought with us, and then disappeared. I had heard rumors among the other guards that he was the son of Morzan, but I wasn't sure. He rode a dragon as red as the setting sun, and as big as two Saphiras. I was surprised at that, for Saphira was _very_ large.

The Hadarac Desert was still too large to cross from where I was. I folded the map and spurred on my steed.

XxXxXxXxX

As the sun started its descent under the horizon once more, I stopped my horse. I was sore from a long day of riding in the open sun. I fed my charger, and brushed him down. I stored an insignificant amount of magic in my emerald, but was too tired to do anything else. I changed and lay down. No dreams came to me that night, save one. A dream where a red dragon the size of a mountain chased me through the forest.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Please review, and don't hate me if I do not update soon enough. By the way, I am trying to respond to as many of you reviews as possible! I am sorry this one was so short. The next will be longer, Scout's honor!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I will start off apologizing. The last chapter was too short. Not to mention it changed to Mirella's perspective, so that may have been confusing. I did write that chapter with a serious lack of sleep, so I may not have been paying attention. However, enough of this and on to the story!**

* * *

The sixth day after her encounter with Eragon, Mirella finally saw the city of Marna on the horizon. She grinned in relief as she thought of a good warm meal and a long rest from riding. She should have arrived earlier, but her charger had injured its ankle running.

She pushed on, as fast as the animal could manage, until well after nightfall. When the moon was three hands high, she finally slowed the horse to a stop. They would reach the lively city the next day if they started early.

XxXxXxXxX

Murtagh rolled over again in his bed. They would start traveling again tomorrow, although Thorn liked the city. They had been in Bullridge for two days, and he wanted to start heading north before anyone from his past showed up again.

Murtagh didn't like their questions or their pity. That's why he followed Eragon's advice. He would head north where there were less people, and fewer acquaintances. The thought of not seeing anyone for a long time was distressing, to say the least, but he was tired of people. The only company he would have liked then was Eragon's or Nasuada's.

He didn't sleep as well as he'd have liked. He didn't dream of anything that night, either.

XxXxXxXxX

Mirella woke early the next day. The sun had only just peeked over the horizon. She dressed and ate what was left of her food. She checked her horse's ankle and changed his bandages. The animal ate as she worked and they were ready before long.

She mounted the chestnut and urged him forward. If her calculations were accurate, they would arrive by noon at the latest.

Mirella thought about this new Rider Eragon was sending her to. She tried to remember all she had ever heard of the boy. His name was Murtagh Morzansson, he wasn't much older than her, he rode an enormous red dragon, and he had been in Farthen Dûr when Ajihad was murdered.

She didn't think he was as bad as some of the dwarves made him out to be. She remembered he had fought by her side in defending Ajihad and Nasuada. He had also been taken when the Varden's leader was murdered. Everyone had thought he was dead, but news came soon after Eragon and Saphira left that he was alive.

She recalled that, according to a message from Nasuada, Galbatorix had captured him. Then, Murtagh was fighting for the king. She would not have believed it had it not been from Nasuada herself.

The thought of looking for and possibly traveling with a traitor had scared her, but she trusted Eragon's judgement. He had told her that Murtagh had only attacked them because he was under the king's spells, but she had never forgotten. And she had promised to herself that she never would.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! I try to update, but with school starting soon I don't know how often I will be able to. I will try to keep responding to as many reviews as possible! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

The city around her was not as confusing as she thought it would be. She found her way easily through the narrow streets. It was just after noon, and Mirella was heading in the general direction of a small inn. She knew from the chatter of the townsfolk, and a few loud thuds, that Murtagh and his dragon were in Marna. She also knew that she would have to get there soon, or she would be left. According to one helpful piece of information, Murtagh and "the beast" were leaving that afternoon. Mirella spurred her horse on, and he sped up his gait.

XxXxXxXxX

Murtagh paid the innkeeper for his breakfast and left. He gathered the few bags of belongings he had, and stepped into the sunlight. He approached his dragon's resting place. Thorn, who was gnawing on a bone, was waiting for him.

_Do we really need to leave so soon?_ The glittering, red dragon asked again. He had asked every time Murtagh came close that morning.

"I've told you again and again. We are going to leave today," Murtagh snapped at him. The Rider was tired of answering these stupid questions. "I want to get away as soon as possible, actually."

He strapped Thorn's saddle on and loaded his bags. They were almost ready to leave. He just needed to buy some rations for the journey, he didn't want to stop again for a while. The next stop would probably be in Ceunon, the northernmost human city he remembered. He turned to leave Thorn, and found himself looking at a girl on a horse.

XxXxXxXxX

Mirella stopped the chestnut in front of Murtagh and stepped down. Even with Mirella's height, she was half a head shorter than him. The rider had dark hair, and sparkling gray eyes. She handed him a note given to her by Eragon. She hadn't read it, but Eragon had told her it explained why she was coming with Murtagh.

He took the letter and read it. As he did so, she looked around him to his dragon. She gave a small gasp, for the beast was even larger than Saphira. Red, with eyes like rubies, and a tail that looked strong enough to knock down a caste wall, the beast was terrifying. The dragon looked at her as well, and then spoke to her.

_Hello. Who are you?_ It asked within her mind. She didn't think to speak back with her thoughts, so she spoke aloud. Forgetting Murtagh, she stepped towards the creature and responded.

"My name is Mirella. I am a friend of Eragon and Saphira," she explained. She was almost close enough to touch the brute, and she could make out each fiery scale. She jumped when she felt the dragon shift, so it was standing.

"Well, Mirella, why are you here? Did my brother send you here?" Murtagh interrupted the conversation. Mirella turned her back on Thorn. Although she knew it wasn't going to attack her she felt vulnerable. The boy before her had turned his full weighted stare upon her, and he didn't seem to want her there.

_Too bad for him_, Mirella mused. She nodded, and he turned away before she could judge his reaction. She wasn't sure what she would do if he said no, but Mirella was smarter than average. She could figure it out.

XxXxXxXxX

He was almost finished with the bags, debating whether or not to take her. Every so often Thorn would disrupt with his own reasoning's. Murtagh was aware of her standing there, fidgeting and unsure. He finished strapping everything to Thorn's saddle, and paused before turning to meet her emerald eyes.

The girl was as tense as a deer sensing an arrow coming towards it. Murtagh sighed and told her, " Can you keep up on that little horse?"

She smiled. Their journey was starting. "Of course not, but we can work it out."


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! I had to edit a few things in here so it took a while... Again I'm sorry it's so short. I am trying to fix this! Also, thank you all for reviewing/following/favoriting/just reading this! I love you so much!**

* * *

The fifth day after their first encounter, Murtagh and Thorn were waiting on the cliffs of a mountain overlooking Carvahall. Murtagh wanted to see the place his half-brother had grown up in, even if it was in ruins. The sunset made the parts that weren't in ashes look ablaze. Thorn lay on the rocks beside him, content to wait until Mirella caught up.

The two had agreed that Murtagh and his dragon would ride ahead to a predetermined campsite. Then as the Rider set up their tents, Mirella would ride until she arrived. Mirella would hunt or find something to eat in her saddlebag. The next morning, while Murtagh and Thorn slept, Mirella would eat and leave for a head start. The dragon always passed her, though.

Soon Murtagh was lost in his thoughts, and so he did not notice the horse trotting up the path, panting. Only when the steed whinnied did he notice it. Mirella climbed off, obviously sore from spending every day in the saddle. She didn't look at him as she tied her horse up, grabbed her bow and arrows, and snuck into the forest.

Sometimes, it unnerved him, how quietly she moved even when she was weary. He watched her until the girl disappeared between the trees, and then turned away. He sat upon the dirt and frowned out at the moon and stars, thinking of the silence between them. They didn't speak unless they were planning their next stop or discussing what to eat and what to save for later. His thoughts were disrupted b the low snoring of Thorn. He sighed and started to build a small fire.

XxXxXxXxX

The arrow whistled through the trees, landing in the bird with a soft thump. She thought of the poor hunting and their shrinking rations. Thorn didn't eat very much, but went hunting as often as he could. Murtagh and Mirella would soon have to hunt equally to feed themselves. Life wasn't going to get much easier.

She retrieved the small bird, her third only, and walked deeper into the woods. She paused, listening, for another sound. The crickets and birds had stopped singing. The humming of insects no longer filled the air. She started making her way again, although a bit faster than before. A twig snapped making her spin around, searching for the cause. She stopped when she saw movement in the gloom.

Before she could make anything out the thing lunged at her. She screamed and jumped, but the entity grabbed her legs and she tumbled to the ground. The being growled out something, and started dragging her away, but she reached into her quiver and drew an arrow. With it she stabbed the brute, and it dropped her feet. She jumped up, and started running, not caring where as long as she put distance between her and the thing. She heard it lumbering through the trees, following her, and breathing heavily. She pushed herself faster.

XxXxXxXxX

Murtagh crashed through the forest concentrating on finding Mirella. Her scream had ripped through the silence like Thorn's teeth through a deer, and Murtagh had scrambled towards as fast as his legs would carry him. She had to be in serious trouble, or else she could have fended for herself. He heard a soft growl, and ran in that direction. He knew the creature that made that sound. Murtagh spurred ahead until he crashed into Mirella.

They both landed on the cold ground, sore and tired from running. Then the Ra'zac hurled itself at the girl, not noticing the Dragon Rider with his hand already on his sword.

* * *

**I thought that was a nice place to end it, but I could have made this longer if I worked harder. By the way, I wouldn't mind if you clicked that purty lil Review button down there. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you all, but have been busy. I worked on this whenever I had time! I'm so sorry it's so short!**

* * *

Mirella scrambled out of the monster's way, and reached for her knives. By the time she had unsheathed them, Murtagh had dived at the Ra'zac. She thought it strange the beast was here alone; they usually hunted in packs. Then, there was no time to think.

The creature lunged for her again and again, dodging Murtagh's sword and her thin blades. She knew they would tire before it would. She struck at its torso and it twisted away, just out of reach. It was maddening how she never could quite hit it.

She saw Murtagh swing his blade, the unnerving red slicing through the air, and when the creature rolled away she could have sworn it had laughed. She attacked again.

XxXxXxXxX

Murtagh could already see the exhaustion in Mirella's slow, almost dragged out movements. He dodged a swipe from the brute, and slashed at its neck, drawing it away from Mirella. He looked at her as the Ra'zac dodged another blow and spoke within her mind.

_ Mirella, back away. I'm trying to lead it to me. Rest for a moment. _He was slowing down himself, and started to draw upon his magic. Her reply came to him as he finally landed a stroke on the monster's shoulder.

_ No. We're in this together. Besides, I won't let you have all the glory._ He saw her smirk and throw both her knives at the fiend's torso. One hit its mark, sticking in its stomach, the other landed in the ground at their feet.

The Ra'zac stopped for a moment to pull the knife out, and that was all Murtagh needed. He swung Zar'roc in a heavy arc and brought it down on the beast's neck. The sword stuck a few inches from completely severing its head, but at least it was dead. Murtagh saw Mirella bend to pick up her knives, swaying a little as she stood.

He told her to go back to camp, that he would finish hunting. She protested half-heartedly, and then went on her way. He planned to talk to her, and get to know her. As long as they were traveling together, why not know each other a little better? He didn't like digging through his past, but he wanted her trust. Besides, Nasuada and Eragon would not want him to be cold to her.

Nasuada. He missed her. He longed to hear her smooth and powerful voice, see her once again. He could speak with her through a spell, but knew as the new queen of Alagaësia she would be busy. Not to mention the magical wards around her were probably tripled. He walked away from the body, and into the darkening forest.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mirella collapsed on the ground near one of Thorn's giant forelegs. He didn't speak to her, and for that she was grateful. She was worn out from everything. She was deep in sleep before any sign of Murtagh had come.

_The swirling tendrils of mist hung close to the ground. She stepped forward, the fog seeming to blot out most sounds. She heard a twig snap under something heavy._

_"Nithîriel," a voice called from the gloomy trees. She seemed to turn in slow motion, only to have an arrow strike her._

_She stumbled back and looked down at the weapon protruding from her shoulder. She didn't feel any pain, but the arrow was clearly piercing her shirt and shoulder. She looked back to the misty forest, and this time saw a shadow flit between the trees. She was starting to lose consciousness, but managed to make out a human shape.  
_

_Standing between two tall pines was a pale man with long brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He was tall, and when she looked closer, had pointed ears. An elf. He stepped closer and watched her fall to the ground, as her world faded to swimming shapes, then nothing at all._

Mirella woke slowly. She looked down at the shoulder an arrow had just pierced. It had just been a dream, nothing more. She sighed and looked around. Murtagh had still not returned. She started a fire, a sat back down, trying to forget the strange dream.

* * *

**Alrighty, I just noticed that this was one of my longest chapters! I'm going to work in a little back story for Mirella soon! And I wouldn't mind if you clicked that little Review button down there. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I left for so long with no word! I am begging for forgiveness! Anywho, my computer crashed. I lost everything. I had to borrow an old laptop from my parents to write this. In better news, three day weekend! I might actually post another chapter soon! Please enjoy this update as a sign of my apology.**

* * *

When Murtagh returned, he saw the girl staring into the fire. She looked troubled, but he did not want to bother her. He sat down across from high to keep out the night's chill. He set the squirrels he had caught on one of his bags. He was more tired than hungry. She still had not spoken or moved, and he wondered if she was in shock from the attack.

He leaned closer to the fire, and tried to catch her eye. "Mirella?" She startled a bit when he spoke. He was starting to worry slightly, wondering if she was entirely healthy.

"Yes? What's wrong?" she asked. He sat back, relaxing now that she was responding.

"Are you alright? You seem upset. Is something bothering you?"

She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. It was not very reassuring. "No of course not. I just had a dream. Nothing to be worried about." The last sentence seemed more to her, and he did not press further.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Mirella woke the next morning, she realized something was wrong. The sun was up; she should have left camp already. She stood up and realized Murtagh was awake and cooking some of the squirrels from last night. He looked up and smirked.

"Good morning." He looked back to his work, as Mirella raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you should be allowed to sleep in after the Raz'ac attacked. But we do need to get moving soon, so get ready then we'll eat."

The thought of breakfast was tempting to her empty stomach, so no questions were asked. She quickly prepared herself, mentally and physically, for the day. She wondered if this new, kinder Muratgh was the real him. She wanted him to trust her, but was afraid of what she might find if she tried to explore _his_ mind. Mirella knew that was not completely fair, but she could not help being afraid.

Throughout and after their silent meal, she pondered this and the dream. What did the elf want with her? She had not worked with many elves, and had never angered one. Perhaps, she just had an overactive imagination. The other guards had always told her she had the wildest stories and greatest tales of adventure. She mentally shook that thought away. That life was behind her, and this dream had definitely not been from her own mind.

Murtagh told her that they would soon be beyond the borders of Alagaesia, and Mirella wondered what they would find outside the only land she had ever really known. She was excited at the thought of going where few had gone before.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun blazed above them, and Murtagh waved to Mirella as they flew by, knowing that she could not see him. She waved back anyway, and he nearly missed it. If not for his magic boosting every sense, he might have never noticed. Thorn beat his wings, maintaining their altitude.

This was one of Murtagh's favorite things about being a Rider. The dizzying drop below never fazed him (maybe the first time it had) and the rush or wind in ears thrilled him. He loved the feeling of infinite sky around him, and when Thorn passed through a cloud, the small droplets of water clinging to his hair and clothes. The entire experience was exhilarating.

He knew he was lucky to have Thorn, and he almost pitied the girl and her horse. He watched as Mirella soon disappeared behind him. He laughed and wondered if she had ever flown on a dragon. _What are the chances of that,_ he asked himself. _She was only a guard for the new queen of Alagaesia. She's probably never even seen a dragon until Eragon met her._

His thoughts took him, unwillingly, back to Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Nasuada, and all the other friends he had left behind. He started to appreciate just how much she had to have left behind too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mirella saw Thorn pass above her and waved. She could not see if Murtagh waved back. She watched as the red dragon beat his wings once. She stained her eyes to see the glittering red speck long after it had vanished.

Her poor horse was tiring earlier each day, and she knew she could not keep riding him this hard for long. Mirella wondered what she would do when the animal could no longer keep going. She didn't ant to think about it, but knew that she needed to tell Murtagh. He would probably tell her to sell it, maybe trade it in for a new horse. She couldn't do that. He was her friend. She pushed the thought from her mind.

The sun had started to slowly sink towards the horizon, and Mirella urged her steed farther on.

* * *

**Hooray! Another long chapter! I was going to add more, but that seemed like a nice place to end it. Sorry! I think I'm getting better at this, if you agree click that pretty little review button. Much love! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another update and another long(-ish) chapter! More to come as soon as I can! Pinky promise!**

* * *

A soft wind played with Mirella's hair as she lay down to sleep. The farther north they went, the colder the nights would be. Mirella did her best not to dwell on the fact that she did not do well in the cold. She was tough, but icy winds and freezing snow stopped her in her tracks. She tried to clear her mind by counting the stars above her, and soon drifted off to sleep.

_Again, Mirella was standing in the soft, green light of a forest, but this time there was no elf waiting to shoot her down. Instead, she saw before her a hulking tree, twisting impossibly high. Its branches stretched to enormous lengths. Mirella stood at the base of it's trunk and felt compelled to stay and leave at the same time. She looked around, but besides the other, smaller trees, there was nothing_

_Then, she felt a tug at her conscience, but as she couldn't see anyone, she didn't lower her guards. Suddenly, even though there had been no wind, the branches swayed and a few needles fell around and on Mirella. There was another pull at her mind, and she finally lowered some of her wards._

_A soft, distant thought floated through her, _Nithîriel… Welcome back… _Mirella knew that she had never been there, but she also felt as if she were home. The voice had been female, and kind. She felt as though it were from a friend or a friend of a friend._

_Still looking for the source of the thoughts, Mirella felt the voice again. This time though, it sounded amused. _Who are you looking for, little one? There is no one here, save us.

_Without any other options, Mirella glanced back at the tree and asked, _Are you the tree? How is that possible? _A thousand other questions flitted through her mind, but she didn't ask them._

Yes, the voice you hear is the Menoa tree, _the voice answered. Mirella was amazed. What tree could converse with humans? _You know us as Linnëa.

_Wait, what? Mirella tried to tell the Menoa tree that it was mistaken. She had never known this tree. But the tree would not listen, for it was too busy laughing at Mirella's foolishness. Then, still laughing, the voice pulled out of her mind and Mirella found she was waking._

Like being dragged through mud, awareness came slowly for Mirella. The fire had died down to just embers, but the moon had not even peaked in the sky. Sitting up with cloudy thoughts, she wrapped her blanket around herself and fought sleep. Another strange dream like that and she would run screaming for the hills.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Murtagh awoke, too early for his liking, to find Mirella missing, even though her horse was still tethered nearby. Sitting up and glancing around, he soon found her meandering by a small stream nearby. He moved closer, not wanting to wake Thorn, and watched as she slipped on a wet stone.

He moved to help her, just as she landed with a spray of water. She did not seem particularly upset, instead he saw her laughing. He smiled, and shook his head, knowing he should not be watching her. Even as he thought this, he walked down to the bank and held out his hand to help her.

"Oh, thank you," she said, taking it and standing. She was drenched, but it didn't seem to dampen her mood. "Sorry, I did not mean to wake you."

Murtagh turned and lead the way back to their camp. "No, you didn't. Is there a reason you didn't sleep, though?" He looked at her, but she was staring at the ground.

"No, it was just a dream…" she mumbled. "Wait, how did you know I didn't get any sleep?" She stopped walking and stood, demanding an answer.

"You woke me when you talked in your sleep. That, and you look tired."

Mirella blushed, "Oh. I'm sorry. What was I saying?" she asked, worrying that she might have said something about the talking tree. She started walking again and so did he, this time keeping pace with her.

Murtagh wondered why she seemed so timid all of a sudden, but kept that thought to himself. "I don't remember exactly what you said, but it was something about a tree," she blushed harder, "and a voice."

She had also mumbled something about "No elves," but that didn't seem very important. Murtagh was wondering if she suffered from these nightmares regularly, and whether or not she knew she was dreaming when they happened. He knew all about those horrible nights, where he was suddenly somewhere. No matter how hard you tried, nothing seemed to work together, and you could not escape.

"I don't remember what the dream was about," she lied. She remembered every vivid detail. "Probably just some nonsense." She tried to convince herself that's all these new nighttime visions were, but they were all too real.

* * *

**Did you like it? School is nearly over, so hopefully I can update more often! Just going to have to sneak by exams... In unrelated news, comments are like waffles, very nice :3  
**


End file.
